Goddramon
|-|Goddramon= |-|Goddramon X= Character Synopsis Goddramon is a God Dragon Digimon with six hardened wings and a body that shines gold. On its arm is the proof that it is a holy Digimon, and it is considered a kind of Holy-species Digimon from where it wears its Holy Ring. Goddramon is one of the "Four Great Dragons Digimon", and currently Holydramon and Goddramon are confirmed as two of the Four Great Dragons Digimon. Also, the tiny dragon Digimon sealed within the vambrace on Goddramon's right hand is called "Amon of Red Flame", who governs over "Destruction", and the one sealed within the vambrace on its left hand is called "Umon of Blue Thunder", who governs over "Regeneration". Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: '''Goddramon, Golddramon in the dub '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, member of the Four Great Dragons. "God Dragon" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Dark Flames are demonic flames that burn those to a degree where they are erased. Even the Seven Great Demon Lords aren't able to resist this, as it's able to reduce them beyond nothingness and in essence, remove their influence over the multiverse), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Even the most basic of Digimon can interact with the essential parts of a Digimon, including The Digicore/soul and their Mind), Creation & Destruction (Wields the idea of creation and destruction, embodied in Amon and Umon), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous powers but increased vastly. Resistence to Existence Erasure (X-Antibodies have the power to resist existence from even beings like Yggdrasil. Omnimon X, another Antibody, could survive his own All-Delete attack, which erased the entire multiverse) and Power Nullifcation (Can resist have their abilities reformatted and completely removed) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Wields the powers of spirits who represent creation and destruction. Should be as powerfu as Megidramon, who's existence threatened both The Digital World and The Human World, two seperate multiverses ofinfinite size ) | Multiverse Level+ '(Obtained the Anti-Body X, which has shown to be capable of destroying Yggdrasil's avatars. Vastly superior to his previous self) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Consistently equal with Gallantmon, who himself can move through different periods of time through sheer speed alone. Native to The Dark Area, where time doesn't exist and all nonexistent information resides) | '''Immeasurable '(Far faster than his previous form) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Should be roughly as strong as members of Olympos XII) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '''(Governs both creation and destruction across the multiverse) | '''Multiversal+ (Physically superior to his previous self) Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Immensely high Range: Multi-Universal ' 'Intelligence: Should be very smart and an expert combatant due to his position. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Goddramon | Goddramon X Other Attributes List of Equipment: Amon (The Governor of Destruction) & Umon (The Governor of Regeneration and Creation) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shoukan': Releases Amon and Umon to attack its opponents. Amon is a dragon sealed within its left arm who administers destruction. Umon is a dragon sealed within its right arm who administers creation. *'God Flame': Releases a powerful holy flame. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2